


Rome, Season 1, Episode 6, Egeria

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e06 Egeria, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.





	Rome, Season 1, Episode 6, Egeria

Open to the little slave boy playing hide-and-seek with Vorena Y.

Inside the house, Niobe helps Vorenus dress, and he suggests they take a mini-vacation. Shooting a pointed look at a nearby downcast Lyde, she exposits Evander has been gone for some time.

Frustrated, Vorenus loudly says Evander is most likely dead, and Lyde starts crying.

Leaving and finding Pullo sleeping outside on a cot, Vorenus kicks him awake.

Pullo dunks his (Pullo’s) head in water. Coming over, Eirene hands him some bread. He thanks her, and Vorenus says, “You shouldn’t thank slaves.”

In response, Pullo points out there’s no harm in it, but Vorenus thinks it’s bad for discipline. “Happy, again, this morning,” Pullo notes. He asks if Niobe is the cause.

Of course, she is.

Pullo starts to say, “Maybe she’s-”, but when Vorenus gets in his face, he settles for, “I dunno. Women.”

Back in the house, the baby cries, and Lyde watches her sister comfort the son said sister had with Lyde’s husband.

Meanwhile, a bored Antony is listening to a petitioner. He orders the petitioner to drop the formalities.

Posca whispers Publius Servilius has arrived, and Antony dismisses the crowd. When they don’t leave, Antony says, “Vorenus.” Vorenus silently gets Pullo’s attention, and Pullo chases the crowd out.

Antony orders the slave woman behind him to get him a pear. Laughing, he rubs the head of S-Cato. The slave woman feeds him some pear, and he hops up cheerfully to greet Servilius with a hug. Not returning it, Servilius politely asks if he and Antony have ever actually met.

There’s a bit of audience winking in this. Simon Callow has been in several other movies with Purefoy.

Unashamed, Antony admits he has no idea. He simply pretends to know civilians. They share a chuckle, and Antony turns to the wife. She’s much like Cornelia and Calpurnia in terms of looks and personality. Flirting with her, he gently prods Servilius to introduce her. Her name is Poppea, and like her husband, she seems subtly wary and disdainful towards Antony.

Continuing to flirt, Antony apologises for the bustle going around. It turns out, he’s camping out in Pompey’s house, and not liking the décor, he’s having it redecorated.

So much for Pompey’s property being unviolated.

Admirably masking her derisive sarcasm with politeness, Poppea states she’s sure Antony will make the place lovely. Deliberately ignoring the tone, Antony continues he hopes she’ll forgive them talking business in her presence. She makes it clear her delicate sensibilities aren’t going to be offended by them talking business.

No one points out her husband could have just left her at home, but I feel compelled to point it out.

Antony explains about Caesar leaving in him charge. “I shall be a good politician. Even if it kills me. Or if it kills anyone else, for that matter.”

There’s a lot of political talk and some insults. Antony is turning Servilius into a puppet member who will help get Caesar elevated even higher. Economics and unemployment come up. The slaves glare at Antony, and Servilius continues to stutter. Pullo is grinning, and Vorenus is his typical grumpy, stoic self. Antony flat out states he doesn’t care how ruinous the law is. Since Caesar wants it, Antony will get it for him.

He suggests ways Servilius can try to oppose Caesar, and naturally, Servilius is realistic and terrified enough to know better than to try it.

Finally, Antony pinches Poppea’s bottom with the suggestion she should marry him if her husband dies.

Because she is a well-bred Roman matron, she does not grab the nearest blunt object and beat him senseless.

There’s a transition to Pullo and Vorenus walking through the city. Pullo summarises Caesar and Antony are doing right by the people. He states, “You can’t complain about that, now, can you?”

Pullo should really know by now the answer is: Yes, he can, and yes, he will.

Vorenus gripes Antony does business with a whore and dwarf (S-Cato) by his side. Then, he decides to go get a drink instead of going home. Pullo is surprised Vorenus is going to go drink, but at Vorenus’s defensive anger, he quietly follows.

At the Vorenii house, Niobe and Vorena E argue over Vorena E’s dissolved marriage and finding her a man of proper status. Vorena E reminds her mother Niobe isn’t one to talk of decency before running off. Niobe’s neighbour friend comforts her.

In the bar, Vorenus drinks heavily whilst Pullo is more conservative with his drink. They agree Vorenus probably shouldn’t beat Niobe, and he wonders why giving her slaves, money, etc. hasn’t gotten him more from her. He confesses they aren’t even having sex, and Pullo privately wonders if he shouldn’t have killed Lyde along with her husband.

Later, Pullo is walking, and with an arm around Pullo’s neck, Vorenus is babbling. Finally, somewhat emotionally, Pullo suggests Vorenus leave Niobe since she makes him so unhappy, and I agree this would be the best thing for everyone. However, Vorenus reacts badly to this. He eventually falls onto the ground. “I’d rather die than leave her.”

Healthy!

Sighing, Pullo pulls Vorenus up into an embrace. “It’s alright, lamb. It’ll be alright.” Slinging Vorenus over his shoulder, he carries him home.

The next scene has Servilius making a speech to the Senate. He does okay until he needs to look at Antony. Antony helpfully mouths the words. Then, before he can finish, Antony begins clapping.

The motion is passed.

At the Vorenii house, Pullo talks to Lyde. He suggests Evander’s dead due to a gambling debt. She repeatedly insists it isn’t true, and directing pointed looks at Niobe, he gently tells Lyde she needs to look to the people who love her and get on with her life.

Realising what Pullo is actually saying, Niobe nods. Standing up, he kindly but firmly tells both women, “Forget Evander. Forget the past.” Giving Niobe a long look, he leaves.

Outside, hearing Lyde scream, he keeps walking.

Back inside, Niobe tries to comfort Lyde. Lyde angrily throws insults at Niobe.

Eventually, trying to deal with her own feelings, Niobe lashes back. She declares Evander came to her, she never loved him, and if Lyde had done-

Quickly, she cuts herself off, falls to her knees, and begs forgiveness.

Lyde places a curse on Niobe. For the baby’s sake, she’ll keep the secret, however, she makes it clear Niobe is never to speak to her again. She leaves.

Meanwhile, Pullo and Octavian put on a show for Octavia and Atia.

Afterwards, Atia asks if Octavian has penetrated anyone, and he answers no. Atia insists Pullo rectify this with the warning he’s to find someone clean and pretty for her prepubescent son to put his penis in.

The sad thing is I imagine Atia would be one of those parents who would continually manage to slip past the radar of child protective services if she were real and currently alive.

In the city, people approach a bare-breasted woman with money to tell her what they want: A daughter, a healthy son, etc.

On the ground, Niobe prostrates before her.

Later at night, Pullo and Vorenus arrive at the Vorenii home, and Vorenus is awkward. “Good night, then,” Pullo says.

Inside, Niobe is touching up her lips. She’s prepared Vorenus a special dinner, and the girls and baby are elsewhere. He asks about Lyde, and she answers Lyde is at a friend’s.

He tells her he’s already eaten, but then, for once reading the situation, he says he can eat some more. He coaxes her into sitting down to eat with him. She says they can have sex if he wants. He does.

Outside, Pullo eats in front of a shrine.

Inside, Niobe washes Vorenus. They have sex.

Next, Caesar sends a letter to Antony. It’s established Pompey is now chasing him. He wants Antony to bring the 13th to him. For nonsensical, out-of-character reasons, Antony tells Posca he needs to think on this.

Antony is Caesar’s man. Antony is a soldier who needs battle for his emotional stability. If it weren’t for contrived drama, Antony would be kicking Posca in an effort to make him go faster in rounding up the 13th.

At the Julii household, Atia and Octavia are arguing over jewellery. Atia picks out something for herself, and Octavia worries about the expense of all this. A servant announces Pullo has arrived.

Not ready for sex at his very young age, Octavian tries to plead ill. However, Atia is insistent she will sexually and emotionally abuse and traumatise her child.

At the brothel, Pullo coaxes Octavian inside, and this would be a nice moment if he weren’t contributing to the sexual abuse of a child by doing so. The madam tries to chase Pullo off, but she changes her tune when he explains he’s there for rich, noble-blooded Octavian.

Several men and women are brought out for inspection, and the madam and Pullo try to make the best decision due to Octavian refusing to contribute. Finally, he decides on one of them who looks vaguely like Octavia. Pullo suggests Octavian take his time to decide, but Octavian insists.

When the slave goes to prepare herself, the madam and Pullo talk price. Aghast, he warns the slave had better excellent in bed.

Elsewhere, Vorenus watches Antony talking to an emissary of Pompey’s. If Antony deflects, Pompey will spare his life, give him a providence, and enough money for Antony to preserve his dignity.

“What makes him think I value my life so high?”

This is the crux of Antony right here. He’s amoral, unafraid of death, and controllable by Caesar. There’s also sadism, but Antony’s sociopathy rather than his psychopathy is what others need to take heed of.

The man asks why Antony hasn’t left for Greece.

Contrived drama, plain and simple, is the answer.

Antony angrily orders the man to stop smirking. He says he’ll give the answer tomorrow. Vorenus is also dismissed.

Back at the brothel, Octavian and the slave talk about her accent. Her name is Egeria. She reveals her family is dead, and she was sold into sexual slavery at a young age. He vaguely offers his sympathy before asking her to turn around and get on her knees.

Outside, Pullo asks if he might-

“Not a chance,” the madam answers.

Meanwhile, Antony is having two female slaves sword fight. Posca reminds him of dinner at Atia’s.

Speaking of, Atia frets about Antony’s lateness. She starts to send Castor to go to his villa and ask what’s taking him but to not say it’s her who’s inquiring before changing her mind when she realises Antony will know it’s her asking.

With all the tracking technology the world has nowadays, this scene shows why it’s a good thing Atia never came close to accessing any of it.

Antony appears, and she and her slaves quickly get her suitably undressed. She comes out, and he shows his ability to sound sincere when he apologises for being late. She “confesses” she quite forgot he was supposed to come before excusing herself to get properly dressed.

Meanwhile, Octavian is re-dressed as the woman lies naked on the bed. It’s ambiguous whether they actually had sexual contact, and for my own peace of mind, I’m going to go with: He either smuggled in/found a scroll to read whilst she did whatever, or they simply talked.

He comes out, and Pullo happily asks how it was.

“It was- pleasant,” he answers.

Pullo isn’t exactly satisfied with this. He asks Egeria how Octavian was.

“Like bull,” she answers.

At the Vorenii house, Niobe is physically affectionate, and Vorenus creepily stares into space. She convinces him to tell her what’s wrong. He explains about the contrived drama of Antony not going to Greece. She affectionately calls Vorenus an idiot.

Speaking of Antony, he isn’t eating. He explains, after years of porridge, it doesn’t take much to fill his stomach. Atia brings up the Greece thing, and Antony says Pompey is severely outnumbering Caesar.

And if it weren’t for the sake of contrived drama, this would be all the more reason Antony would have been marching to Greece yesterday.

She tries to flatter him by telling him the people love him. Amusing me, he earns a teeny-tiny bit of respect when he correctly notes, “Only because they don’t know me.”

Undeterred, Atia says he could be the first man of Rome if he wanted. He changes the subject, “I’m thinking about something entirely different.”

They have sex, and the slave gives them water. Atia suggests they get married, and Antony manages to restrain himself from bolting out the door.

I’ve always gotten the impression he likes hanging out with Atia occasionally, but he doesn’t actually particularly like her.

She says, “Perhaps, I love you.”

Sadly, she does.

“Ah, you’re joking. For a moment there, you had me worried.” Heh.

She promises him she’s not going soft. She’s going to need protection if Caesar is defeated. He asks what’s in it for him. She says, if he stays in Rome, he’s well-situated. He has the people, control of the city, and he can use her money. She suggests he could make himself a king.

“And you would be queen.”

“I would be your loving and obedient wife.”

Aside from the contrived drama, even if Antony did consider this, the answer is Brutus. Brutus loves Caesar, he has a severely limited tolerance bordering on hate for Antony, and if he’s willing to go against Caesar for supposed tyranny, he’ll go against King Antony with no restraint.

In addition, based on Antony’s later interactions with Brutus, I think there is a part of him that has with a twisted sort of fondness and respect for Brutus. This fondness and grudging respect makes him careful not to underestimate Brutus.

However, rather than bringing any of this up, he goes on about his loyalty and friendship to Caesar, the fact Caesar is her own blood, etc. She thinks he’s unwilling to die needlessly, and he insults her. She slaps him, he slaps her back, and the slave jumps up to point a knife at him. Atia throws him out.

Outside, Octavian thanks Pullo, and Antony storms out without acknowledging either of them.

He strides through the streets.

Inside, Atia cries, and her slave comforts her.

The next morning, Niobe and Vorenus are both in the mood for some more sex. Naturally, Vorena E pops her head in. “Father, that dwarf is asking for you.”

Outside, S-Cato tells Vorenus to pack up to start marching towards Greece.

Meanwhile, as Antony and his soldiers get ready to leave, Pompey’s emissary makes his presence known. Antony punches him, and the emissary falls into a shallow pool.

At the Julii home, Atia is examining a gift a slave is holding. Then, she examines his penis.

How are you liking your time away from **The Tudors** , awkward?

Coming in, Octavia wonders if she even wants to know. Atia explains the jewellery and slave are gifts for Servilia. Octavian comes in wearing a blue outfit. Octavia asks why they’re giving gifts to Servilia, and Atia explains they’ll need her friendship when Caesar is defeated.

Knowing her mother was responsible for the graffiti, Octavia opines Servilia has figured it out, too. However, Atia insists Octavia takes the gifts. Next, she says Octavian is going to an academy somewhere since, being a man, it’s no longer safe for him in Rome.

Sex is the threshold for manhood? Then, why did Vorenus ask Vorena E’s boyfriend when he’d become a man when, from Vorenus’s POV, the boy had already had sex?

At the Junii house, Servilia is polite but sarcastic at Octavia’s explanation the gifts are a gesture of friendship. Octavia quickly tries to leave, but Servilia stops her. She gently says, whatever others do, she knows Octavia is blameless. Extracting a promise Octavia will come visit her again, Servilia kisses her forehead.

In the Vorenii courtyard, Pullo tells Eirene, “You be a good girl, do as you’re told.” He gives her a small figurine.

Vorenus says goodbye to his family.

Next, trying not to cry, Octavian is led out of the city.

Then, the 13th leaves.

Finally, the calendar/clock thing is changed.

In the square, the newsreader gives the announcement of Antony leaving. Then, he announces who the news is sponsored by. Heh.

On a boat, the weather is extremely stormy. Vorenus assures Pullo they’re perfectly safe due to a good offering made to Triton. Pullo suggests Triton can perform oral sex on him, and as the boat goes down, Vorenus wonders, “Why can’t you learn to keep your fat mouth shut?”

Fin.


End file.
